


End of time

by Star_of_vespers



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_of_vespers/pseuds/Star_of_vespers
Summary: “La nostra terra è Valinor. Apparteniamo alle terre immortali. Siamo elfi!”“Apparteniamo alla terra che batte dentro il nostro cuore Senim. Nel mio cuore c’è solo questa terra. Non l’abbandonerò”Per Senim accettare l’dea di Nilufer fu quasi impossibile. Ripensò agli attimi trascorsi insieme, alle passeggiate, ai momenti belli e brutti. Una lacrima scivolò lungo il suo viso, rigando la pelle candida-----“Dovresti tornare indietro” l’elfo, con un cenno, indicò la processione dietro le loro spalle.“Non ho intenzione!” ammise sorpresa Nilufer. Non aveva ascoltato i consigli delle persone a lei care, di certo, non sarebbe stato uno sconosciuto a farle cambiare idea.“Dunque non ti sei persa” Legolas sorrise, osservando gli occhi furbi della ragazza.“Non mi va di parlarne. In ogni caso spero tu non faccia la spia!”
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s), legolas/nuovo personaggio
Kudos: 1





	End of time

**Scelte di vita**  
  


  
Nilufer, appoggiata alla finestra, guardò le stelle, cercando di radunare tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo per parlare con la sua amica. Si passò una mano tra i capelli lunghi e scuri. Sospirò pesantemente, spostò il suo sguardo sui vestiti sparsi sul letto, stringendosi nel suo caldo mantello blu.  
“Non dovresti essere triste. E’ la scelta giusta Nilufer!” seduta su una panca, Senim osservava il volto confuso dell’amica.  
“Non è la mia scelta Senim!” Nilufer afferrò tra le dita un fermaglio a forma di foglia che giaceva sul comodino, si legò i capelli disordinatamente. Sembrava che avesse molta fretta. Scostò i vestiti, le lenzuola e tirò fuori dal suo armadio in legno un contenitore.  
Senim si alzò, incuriosita dai movimenti della ragazza. Appoggiò le mani ai fianchi, corrugò la fronte e sospirò pesantemente, nel tentativo di attirare l’attenzione di Nilufer che, assorta si muoveva come una trottola, avanti e indietro dentro la camera.  
“Partiremo stasera verso i porti Grigi, ma non comprendo la tua ansia, dovresti rilassarti!”  
“Senim” Nilufer si bloccò dinanzi il volto chiaro di Senim. Guardò i suoi capelli chiari, concentrandosi in seguito sugli occhi grandi e marroni dell’amica “Io non andrò da nessuna parte” era seria. Gli occhi di Nilufer non si spostarono dal volto stupito di Senim. Lo sguardo della giovane elfa aveva un potere speciale. Era limpido e chiaro, proprio come le stelle argentate.  
Senim abbassò le palpebre, distogliendo l’attenzione dalle iridi grigie di Nilufer. Era confusa.  
In quei giorni avevano discusso molto riguardo il viaggio verso Valinor. Nilufer sembrava ostinata, non desiderava partire. Lasciare la terra di mezzo per lei significava lasciare il suo mondo, la sua vita. Significava lasciare tutto.  
Senim dopo aver insistito parecchio, aveva convinto Nilufer a partire insieme a lei, o meglio, così credeva. Aveva fatto appello a tutto pur di far cambiare idea all’amica, ricordandole della famiglia che, impaziente attendeva di rivederla.  
“Pensavo che avessi cambiato idea!” confessò delusa corrugando la fronte. Si sentì tradita, avevano parlato a lungo, confidandosi i loro timori.  
“Senim” Nilufer strinse amorevolmente le braccia minute di Senim. Era difficile separarsi da lei, dalla famiglia che aspettava di riabbracciarla ma, non poteva ignorare i suoi pensieri. La Terra di Mezzo non era più sicura come un tempo, questo Nilufer lo sapeva bene, ma non poteva abbandonare la sua terra, non avrebbe mai accettato di lasciare il luogo dove aveva visto la luce, fuggendo nel momento del bisogno. Lei amava Lorien. Lei amava i fiumi, i boschi, i profumi, i tramonti e le stelle che aveva scorto nella sua terra. Non poteva andarsene. Era troppo legata alla Terra di Mezzo, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per difenderla e rimanerci, fino alla fine.  
“Per favore cerca di capirmi, almeno tu. Ti prego” abbassò il volto per guardare meglio gli occhi di Senim. Erano velati da lacrime. Nilufer rattristita le carezzò la guancia, avrebbe voluto chiederle scusa, confortarla. Non accettava che Senim stesse soffrendo a causa sua. Sentì un peso al petto, una sorta di rimprovero che la fece tremare di poco.  
“Quindi tu rimarrai a Lorien e… e…” Senim non riuscì a concludere la sua domanda. Spostò la mano di Nilufer e strinse i denti, incapace di inghiottire in silenzio quel boccone amaro.  
“E non ci vedremo. Ho deciso di rimanere nella Terra di Mezzo. Non posso lasciare tutto, non ora. Sono troppo legata a questa terra. Soffrirei”  
“E a me non sei legata? Alla tua famiglia, non sei legata?” alzò la voce, allontanandosi di qualche passo. Non credeva alle sue orecchie.  
“Certo che si Senim. Ma tu e la mia famiglia siete al sicuro. La nostra terra è sull’orlo della distruzione. Non posso partire. Non in questa situazione” spiegò pacatamente, nel tentativo di rasserenare l’amica.  
“La nostra terra è Valinor. Apparteniamo alle terre immortali. Siamo elfi!”  
“Apparteniamo alla terra che batte dentro il nostro cuore Senim. E nel mio cuore c’è solo questa terra. Non l’abbandonerò”  
Per Senim accettare l’dea di Nilufer fu quasi impossibile. Ripensò agli attimi trascorsi insieme, alle passeggiate, ai momenti belli e brutti. Una lacrima scivolò lungo il suo viso, rigando la pelle candida. Comprendeva il desiderio della ragazza ma, anche se le voleva bene, non riusciva a lasciarla, ad accettare che i loro cammini si dovevano interrompere. Perché Nilufer era così testarda?  
“Posso fare qualcosa per dissuaderti da quest’idea?” domandò asciugandosi le lacrime con le maniche della sua tunica verde.  
“No” Nilufer scosse la testa amareggiata. Sperava che Senim non soffrisse tanto, sperava che si abituasse a quell’idea, senza opporsi.  
“Immaginavo!” abbassò il capo malinconicamente. Non si erano lasciate e già le mancava. L’idea di starle lontana la torturava, stringendo il suo cuore in una morsa di dolore. Non poteva obbligare l’amica a seguirla, aveva immaginato che Nilufer avrebbe scelto di rimanere lì. Senim anche se contraria l’avrebbe sostenuta, in nome del bene che le voleva “Allora posso aiutarti in qualche modo?”  
“Oh Senim!” Nilufer si buttò tra le braccia calde della sua dolce compagna e la strinse forte a sé. Sapeva che per Senim era difficile accettare la sua decisione, aveva previsto la sua reazione ma, infondo sperava che l’aiutasse a rimanere a Lorien.  
“Cos’hai in mente?” curiosa asciugò l’ultima lacrima sul volto, catturando l’attenzione di Nilufer.  
“Stanotte mi incamminerò con te lungo la via principale” spiegò pensierosa lasciando che le mani le ricadessero sui fianchi “Quando avremmo oltrepassato l’ultimo albero, prenderò una scorciatoia. Lì ci separeremo Senim”  
“No Nilufer!” la ragazza sorrise amareggiata “Come hai detto tu, fin che rimani nel mio cuore, non ci separeremo mai”  
Prima di separarsi si abbracciarono. Non avrebbero voluto lasciarsi. Rimasero immobili per svariati istanti, approfittando del loro ultimo momento insieme.  


**ღღღ**  
  
  


  
Gli elfi, quella stessa sera si incamminarono presso i porti Grigi. A guidare la fila c’erano tre cavalieri che fieri innalzavano le bandiere elfiche, dietro loro una lunga processione. Senim e Nilufer si trovavano nel mezzo. Indossavano entrambe un lungo mantello blu, stringendo tra le mani delle lanterne scintillanti.  
Nilufer sorpresa lanciò uno sguardo al giardino di Lorien: gli alberi erano verdi e imponenti, le stelle illuminavano il percorso, dai piccoli filamenti d’erba ai tronchi massicci, fino ad arrivare al terreno sotto i suoi piedi. Le dimore degli elfi erano piccole ed eleganti, quasi dei gioielli agli occhi della giovane. Nostalgicamente osservò l’amica accanto a sé. Come lei, Senim, stava fissando il prato verde e la gente che innalzando canti, si allontanava lentamente dal reame di Lorien.  
Le bandiere sventolanti attirarono l’attenzione della ragazza. Un oggetto così semplice le evocò molti ricordi, legati alla sua infanzia, ed alla sua dolce amica. Allungò timorosamente la mano per stringere quella di Senim. Avrebbe voluto piangere e si sentì sciocca. Desiderava rimanere nella Terra di Mezzo, ma in quel momento particolare crollò. Il pensiero di lasciare Senim e la sua famiglia stava strisciando nel suo petto come un serpente velenoso, procurandole un turbine di emozioni.  
Era tutto reale. Aveva programmato ogni cosa ed adesso che i suoi piani si stavano concretizzando, la tristezza si fece strada nel suo cuore. Pianse in silenzio. Una lacrima scivolò sul dorso della sua mano, Nilufer svelta l’asciugò, non voleva che Senim capisse il suo stato d’animo, non voleva farla soffrire ulteriormente.  
“Ci stiamo avvicinando alla fine del giardino” Senim strinse la mano di Nilufer, tanto forte da falla sussultare. Il suo viso era chinato, forse anche Senim era triste e non voleva farlo notare.  
Nilufer corrugò la fronte, osservò in lontananza l’ultimo albero infondo, poi, con delicatezza, accarezzò le spalle dell’amica, nel tentativo di infonderle coraggio. Avrebbe voluto dirle che anche lei soffriva a causa della loro separazione, che la sua non era una scelta facile, che le sarebbe mancata da morire, ma non riuscì a proferire parola. Più si avvicinava all’albero alto infondo, più le parole sembravano mancarle, come se fosse divenuta muta di colpo.  
“Guarda dentro l’armadio di camera tua Nilufer, ti ho lasciato un dono” Senim rialzò il capo, guardò profondamente gli occhi grigi dell’amica, le sue labbra piene, il naso affilato e le gote rosee. Voleva memorizzare bene i suoi lineamenti per non rischiare di dimenticarla.  
“Va bene” Nilufer le sorrise dolcemente, allontanando la sua mano da quella dell’amica. Oltrepassato il giardino, i rami degli alberi oscurarono il percorso. I raggi flebili della luna non si vedevano più. Le lanterne rischiararono di poco il tragitto. Nilufer si spostò nell’ombra per allontanarsi dal gruppo. Prima di lasciare Senim le carezzò il volto e con voce tremante le sussurrò: ”Ti voglio bene” con fatica spostò la sua mano da Senim che, piangendo salutò l’amica, permettendole di lasciare silenziosamente gli elfi diretti ai porti Grigi.  
Nilufer si allontanò dalla via principale, senza dare troppo nell’occhio. Senim la guardò fino a che l’amica oltrepassò i cespugli, scomparendo dal suo raggio visivo. Era tremendamente triste. Avrebbe voluto rimanere insieme a lei, sapeva però che la ragazza non sarebbe stata felice. Mentalmente pregò per Nilufer, sperando di ritrovarsi presto.  
  
Dei grossi cespugli ricoprivano il tragitto. Nilufer scostò malamente i rami per superare l’albero di fronte a sé, facendosi strada lungo le foglie, i rami e i sassi conficcati nel terreno. Lasciò la lanterna a terra, aiutandosi con le mani a superare una grossa radice. Era preoccupata. Voltò il viso per vedere se qualcuno l’avesse notata. Fortunatamente gli elfi continuavano il loro percorso indisturbati.  
Sospirò, abbassando il cappuccio blu che copriva il suo capo. Chiuse le palpebre nascondendosi attentamente dietro il tronco. Appoggiò la schiena contro la corteccia, tastandola con le mani. Era sorpresa, non credeva di esser riuscita a sfuggire alla vista dei suoi compagni. Il suo piano sembrava riuscito: tutti credevano che si stesse dirigendo alle navi, per raggiungere Valinor, il suo nome risultava sulla lista ma, non avrebbe mai salpato. Non avrebbe lasciato la Terra di Mezzo, ed anche se si fossero resi conto della sua assenza, non avrebbero potuto far nulla.  
Era sollevata, ma allo stesso tempo amareggiata. Pensò alla reazione dei suoi genitori. Loro attendevano di rivederla. Li avrebbe delusi, lo sapeva bene ma, non avrebbe mai e poi mai abbandonato le sue idee per volere degli altri. Infondo si trattava della sua vita. Era una sua scelta.  
“Ti sei persa?” una voce attirò completamente la sua attenzione, facendola rabbrividire. Sobbalzò e girò la testa per guardare la persona che le si era avvicinata. I suoi capelli scuri, completamente sparsi sul viso, enfatizzavano la sua pelle diafana. Nilufer sgranò i suoi occhi grigi, quando si ritrovò dinanzi il volto di un elfo a lei sconosciuto: era più alto di lei, indossava una preziosa casacca argentata e dei pantaloni scuri. I suoi capelli erano biondi come il grano, ed i suoi occhi meravigliosi ed azzurri brillavano anche nel buio della notte. Nilufer rimase in silenzio qualche istante, ricambiando lo sguardo di quello sconosciuto. Da dove era spuntato?  
“Si. Chi me lo chiede?” timorosa si strinse maggiormente al tronco dell’albero, non distogliendo lo sguardo dall’elfo biondo.  
“Non volevo spaventarti” il giovane le si avvicinò, notando l’inquietudine della ragazza. Sperava di poterla tranquillizzare “Il mio nome è Legolas. Stavo guardando da qui gli elfi. Ti ho notata e mi sono avvicinato” la guardò, chiedendosi il motivo per cui quella ragazza non stesse seguendo la carovana.  
“ Capisco, ma non c’è nulla da vedere, o meglio, se desideri osservare gli elfi, fai pure. Io ti lascio” si allontanò dall’albero impacciata. Lo sguardo dell’elfo le procurò un tale imbarazzo da farla arrossire. Si sentì come se tutte le forze l’avessero abbandonata, incapace di muoversi. Davanti a sé c’era Legolas, in tutto il suo splendore e, disarmata dinanzi alla sua occhiata, si concentrò a fissare il suo largo torace.  
“Dovresti tornare indietro” l’elfo, con un cenno, indicò la processione dietro le loro spalle.  
“Non ho intenzione!” ammise sorpresa Nilufer. Non aveva ascoltato i consigli delle persone a lei care, di certo, non sarebbe stato uno sconosciuto a farle cambiare idea.  
“Dunque non ti sei persa” Legolas sorrise, osservando gli occhi furbi della ragazza.  
“Non mi va di parlarne. In ogni caso spero tu non faccia la spia!” non gli avrebbe permesso di rovinare i suoi piani. Non immaginava di incontrare l’elfo lì, proprio dietro quell’albero. Non aveva fatto in tempo a tirare un sospiro di sollievo, che già si era messa nei guai.  
“Sarebbero problemi?”  
“Si”  
“Allora dovresti star più attenta” con un sorrisetto dipinto sul volto le si avvicinò maggiormente. Nilufer, indispettita assottigliò le palpebre. Le sembrò di esser ripresa da suo padre, trattata quasi come una bambina piccola.  
“Hai ragione. Dovrei prestare più attenzione agli impiccioni. Solo che, non mi sarei aspettata di incontrarne uno proprio stasera!” alzò il viso, permettendo a Legolas di osservare meglio il suo collo sottile.  
“Mi pare di averti dato fastidio”  
“Pare anche a me” incrociò le braccia sotto il seno, studiando attentamente le movenze dell’elfo che si era avvicinato a lei lentamente.  
In lontananza, tre cavalieri in groppa ai rispettivi destrieri avanzavano inosservati lungo la via, inoltrandosi nella foresta di Lorien. Nilufer e Legolas, uno di fronte all’altra, si bloccarono, attenti ad ascoltare il lento galoppare dei cavalli. La giovane, preoccupata, si portò una mano al petto, scostò rapidamente il volto in direzione dei tre elfi. Gli ultimi elfi che chiudevano la fila.  
Legolas la guardò, spostando la sua occhiata da Nilufer ai tre cavalieri. La giovane era preoccupata, glielo si poteva leggere negli occhi. Il suo volto era sbianchito di colpo.  
“Assicuratevi che nessuno lasci questa compagnia” l’ordine di un elfo raggiunse l’orecchie di Nilufer che, tremante si voltò completamente verso Legolas. Lo guardò. Non sapeva cosa fare, se fuggire da lì, o pregare che i cavalieri non la notassero. In ogni caso lei era in pericolo: se fosse fuggita avrebbe attirato sicuramente l’attenzione, ma, se Legolas avesse richiamato i soldati, ugualmente si sarebbe cacciata nei guai. E non voleva, non voleva salpare verso Valinor.  
Un soldato in groppa al suo destriero si avvicinò lentamente in direzione di Legolas e Nilufer. Immobile l’elfa puntò i suoi occhi dentro quelli di Legolas. Cos’avrebbe fatto? Quella situazione l’aveva colta alla sprovvista. Strinse tra le mani la corteccia dell’albero, giusto per smorzare la tensione che avvertiva. Girò il suo volto, cercando di capire da dove sarebbe spuntato il soldato.  
Legolas esaminò minuziosamente Nilufer, quasi intenerito dalla sua preoccupazione “Rimani immobile!” percorse la distanza che lo divideva da lei, facendole da scudo con il corpo, in modo che nessuno potesse notarla. Nilufer stupita, si trovò bloccata tra l’albero e il petto di Legolas. Respirò lentamente, imbarazzata a causa della situazione che si era appena creata. Non avrebbe immaginato che, l’elfo per nasconderla, si sarebbe avvicinato così tanto a lei. Avvertì un lieve formicolio all’altezza dello stomaco, mentre il respiro caldo di Legolas le solleticava dolcemente i capelli. Era persa, completamente trascinata dalle emozioni e dal forte calore che avvertiva, causato dalla vicinanza del corpo forzuto dell’elfo. Non vi era un motivo in particolare, ma un turbine di sensazioni e domande l’assillò, facendola al contempo rimanere tranquilla. Si sentì protetta da Legolas, dal suo torace e dai suoi occhi che, indagatori osservavano le movenze dei soldati, spostandosi a destra e a sinistra.  
“Sembra che siano tutti presenti. Proseguiamo mio signore!” disse un soldato ad alta voce.  
Quelle parole fecero tirare un sospiro di sollievo a Nilufer. Il rumore dei cavalli si fece sempre più distante, scomparendo del tutto.  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi sollevata. Le sembrò di aver appena scalato una montagna, lontana ormai dalla minaccia delle navi che sarebbero salpate, ma senza di lei.  
“Spero che dopo il mio aiuto, tu abbia cambiato idea sul mio conto!” Legolas scherzosamente sorrise. Le guancie della fanciulla erano divenute rosse, dalla sua fronte scivolavano delle piccolissime gocce di sudore. Legolas la trovò tenera e allo stesso tempo incantevole.  
“Chi lo sa!” Nilufer gli sorrise, rimanendo appoggiata all’albero “Sei stato gentile, ma adesso ti devo proprio lasciare, non vorrei rischiare ancora” cercò di allontanarsi, attenta a non correre altri rischi. Abbassò il suo cappuccio sulla testa, si chinò per afferrare la lanterna che aveva abbandonato a terra, muovendo qualche passo in direzione di casa sua.  
“Ti prego, aspetta!” Legolas, con gentilezza la fermò, trattenendola debolmente dal braccio.  
“Cosa c’è?” Nilufer stranita guardò le sue sopracciglia incurvate, perdendosi dentro i suoi occhi limpidi.  
“Non conosco il tuo nome!”  
“Meglio così Legolas. Non ho intenzione di rivelartelo” sorrise furbamente all’elfo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> N.D.A:  
> Buonasera e grazie per aver letto. Confesso che non avrei voluto pubblicare, per diverse ragione ma, riflettendo ho pensato che fosse meglio riprendere le mie passioni, concretamente. E’ da molto tempo che non pubblico qualcosa (o meglio un progetto come questo) per cui mi trovo piena di dubbi, spero possa piacere. Io ho tanta voglia di continuare questa storia, di conoscere le vostre impressioni. Sarò lieta di rispondere ad ogni vostra domanda, per cui fatemi sapere. Aggiornerò presto, lo prometto.  
> PS: i prossimi capitoli saranno più lunghi, questo per me sarebbe una sorta di prologo, ma ritengo che sia meglio considerarlo come un capitolo vero e proprio, credo sia un po’ lungo per essere un prologo.


End file.
